The life and times of Irina Spalko Volume 1
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: The biography of Irina Spalko split into four volumes. Contains abuse and is probably not historically correct.
1. The First Year

The first year

Irina Spalko was 9 months old when her father was due to come home from serving in the red army. He had never seen his baby daughter and only child before. He had not even been there for the birth. He didn't even know that she was a girl and not the boy that he wanted. Irina's mother Osaka was dreading his reaction to the baby girl. It was the day that Aleksandr (Irina's father) was due to come home. It was market day. It was freezing cold outside to Osaka bundled baby Irina up in a blanket, tucked her into her coat close to her chest and zipped her up so that she'd be warm.

'Wa wa' The baby girl cooed. Osaka stroked her hair and smiled. She loved her daughter more than anything else. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. She hadn't long found out that she couldn't have anymore children which meant she treasured her baby girl so much more. She walked down to the market. Most of their food came from the market as there were not many supplies in the local store. Even Irina's baby food came from the market. The harsh wind billowed around them, forcing Osaka to put a hand over her precious bundle's head. She felt her snuggle in and kissed the top of her head.

'Good baby' She smiled. She made Irina her top priority and bought two new reusable nappies and some baby food for the baby girl. There was also a rather attractive looking toy stall. Osaka went over and found some new toys for Irina. A rattle, an orange ball and a small animal train. She already had plenty of toys but was never spoilt as there was not enough money. Many of her toys had been passed down throught the generations. Osaka went on to get the general groceries and then walked home. She heard the baby girl in her arms let out a little whine. She looked down to see her fast asleep. She opened the front door of their small house which only contained two bedrooms, a kitchen, a study, a bathroom and a living room of a very small size and lay Irina down to nap. She tucked the baby girl in and kissed her forehead. She put a soother in her mouth and a teddy in her arms and then went out into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Aleksandr. He was due home at around 5:00pm and it was only 2:00pm so she would have plenty of time. When dinner was prepared she laid out Irina's new toys on her playmat. Baby Irina had a small playmat in the corner of the living room with some toys laid out on it for her to play with. There was also a toy box that she could rummage around in. At 4:45pm Irina woke up from her nap and was taken into the living room for playtime. Irina had a special routine.

7:00am Irina would wake up and Osaka would get her ready for the day.

7:20am Irina would be given breakfast

7:45am It was playtime

9:00am Walk time/ snack while out (into town usually)

11:00am Lunchtime

11:30am Playtime (Garden play usually)

12:45am Market on Sundays/ snacktime

1:30pm Naptime

4:45pm Irina would wake up and be taken in for playtime

5:15pm Teatime

6:00pm Playtime

6:30pm Bathtime

7:00pm Babytime/winding down time (Story or quiet play)

7:30pm Bedtime

10:00pm Bottlefed

12:00am Nappychange

3:00am Bottlefed

5:00am Nappychange

Irina didn't like to be out of this routine as she had gotten so used to it. She would sleep and wake up at unusual hours at unusual times. Osaka put Irina on her playmat and sat down with her.

'Look at all of these new toys!' Osaka grinned, pulling a surprised face at the baby girl.

'Wa wa!' She cried excitedly. She explored the new toys, seeing what noises they could make, tasting them and feeling them. She found that they were very fun to play with and clapped her hands happily.

'Clever girl!' Osaka cried, kissing her cheek. There was a knock at the door. Dread swept through Osaka. Although she loved her husband dearly and couldn't wait for him to come home, she was worried about what he would do to their baby girl. He had wanted a son so badly and when he found out that she couldn't have any more children he would be even more annoyed. He would probably take it out on Irina. She was only 9 months old and so small and innocent. She could be easily hurt. Osaka opened the front door and hugged her husband.

'My Aleksandr!' She cried.

'My Osaka!' He cried.

'I have missed you' Osaka said.

'You don't have to do that anymore, I've quit and I want to stay at home with you and the baby.

'That's wonderful!' She cried.

'Can I see our baby?' He asked.

'Of course' Osaka smiled. She led him into the living room where baby Irina was playing.

'That's a girl!' Aleksandr suddenly yelled. The smile on the baby girls face suddenly faded as she jumped. She had a worried look on her face. She had never heard anyone shout before.

'Please don't be angry! She's the only baby we'll ever have!' Osaka cried.

'What?' Aleksandr cried.

'I can't have anymore children' Osaka said.

'You mean all we've got is that for the rest of our lives!' He yelled pointing at the small baby on her playmat. Before Osaka could say anymore Aleksandr had the baby by the back of her babygrow.

'Wa wa! Wa wa!' Baby Irina cried worriedly. He threw the baby girl onto the sofa.

'Don't hurt her!' Osaka cried. She tried to stop him as he walked menacingly over towards the baby girl, who was now crying but he pushed her to the floor. He pulled the baby girls babygrow off and ripped her nappy down. He smacked her bare bottom hard, making her yelp. It was horrifying. This grown man was beating a baby! He pushed her onto the floor. She rolled over. She was so frightened that she had weed on the floor.

'Come here you wretched little bitch!' He screamed. The baby girl frantically tried to crawl away but he caught her. He rubbed her face in the patch of wee.

'How dare you!' He yelled. Irina screamed and cried loudly.

'Stop it! Just stop it now!' Osaka screamed. She managed to grab the baby girl and hold her in her arms. She had a small gash on her forehead where she had hit the floor and her bottom looked very sore. The baby girl shook in her arms and cried.

'How could you do that? She's a fucking baby! She hasn't done anything wrong!' Osaka cried, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to scare Irina.

'I will always hate her, I will never want her or love her and nor should you!' Aleksandr cried. Osaka had managed to save Irina from this beating but what about the rest of her life?


	2. The Second Year

The Second Year

Irina was now 1. She was learning to walk and still had the exact same routine. Aleksandr still lived with them and his attitude had not changed towards the baby girl. It was bathtime for Irina and Osaka had just finished washing up the plates from dinner. Irina could eat solid foods so she had, had pasta shapes and banana for pudding.

'Bathtime sweetie!' Osaka called, as she walked into the living room. She held out her arms.

'Wa wa!' Irina cried excitedly.

'Will you walk for Mama?' Osaka asked. Irina pulled herself up against the sofa and then slowly walked half way over to her mother. She tripped over falling with a bang. She started crying.

'Oh shut up you stupid bitch!' Aleksandr yelled from behind his newspaper.

'Aww sweetie, don't call her that!' Osaka cried. She went over to Irina and picked her up.

'You shouldn't treat her so nicely, she's nothing!' Aleksandr yelled.

'She's our baby! She's our flesh and blood! We created her! Look at her, she's beautiful!' Osaka yelled, stroking Irina's jet-black hair. Irina had already favoured the bob cut and didn't like her hair long. Osaka didn't know why she had so much hair, she was only 1.

'She's fucking ugly if you ask me and I don't want people knowing that she's my daughter' Aleksandr said. Osaka ignored him and took Irina into the bathroom. She had a small bath tub with a few bathtime toys. She sat the baby girl down on the counter next to the sink where the bath tub was. She had calmed down a little now. Osaka turned the tap on.

'We're going to have a nice warm, relaxing bath gorgeous, do you like the sound of that?' Osaka asked.

'Wa wa!' Irina cried, excitedly clapping her hands. She loved bathtimes. When the bath was run, Osaka took baby Irina's baby grow off and her nappy. She slowly lowered the baby girl into the water and put her rubber ducks in. Irina slapped the water with her hands.

'Are you splashing Mama?' Osaka smiled.

'Wa wa!' Irina cried, smiling a little.

'Look at that pretty little smile' Osaka smiled, tucking the baby girls hair behind her ears. She used a jug to gently wash Irina's hair and rubbed in some baby shampoo. She washed it out and put some baby soap onto a small sponge. She rubbed it onto Irina gently. The bubble bath, soap and shampoo all had lavender in it to relax baby Irina. Osaka liked to make bathtimes relaxing so that she would sleep better.

'Wa wa' Irina said quietly, visibly soothed. She played with the water and the rubber ducks. Osaka kissed her cheek gently.

'You've got pretty eyes haven't you?' She smiled. She didn't know how she and Aleksandr had created such a beautiful creature. She looked nothing like either of them.

'Ah ah' Irina said quietly.

'I love you so much sweetie' Osaka smiled. She put some bubbles on her hand and touched Irina's nose with them making her giggle.

'Is that funny?' Osaka laughed.

'Wa wa!' Irina grinned. Osaka lifted Irina out of the bath gently and sat her back down on the side. She was shivering a little as Osaka let the bath water out, as it was freezing cold in their house. Osaka quickly wrapped a towel around the baby girl to keep her warm. She dried her hair thoroughly and brushed it back into shape then she rubbed some baby oil into Irina's skin. Osaka always made sure that she gave Irina some baby massage as it meant they had special time together. It was the same with babytime. Baby Irina kicked her legs and arms, enjoying the sensation. Osaka put a clean nappy on her and a clean bedtime babygrow. She knew Aleksandr wasn't going to say goodnight to the baby girl so she immediately took her into her small nursery. She pulled out her babytime play toys. There was a playmat with a frame attatched to it. On the frame were various dangling toys that made noises. Irina loved it. Osaka lay her underneath the frame and watched as the baby girl inquisatively explored the toys. Half an hour later she put Irina to bed. She tucked her in with her dummy and teddy, then kissed her cheek and turned out the light. She didn't shut the door so she could hear if she cried in the night. Osaka dreaded it as if Aleksandr heard the crying, he would get up and beat the baby girl in her cot. She went into the living room.

'Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?' Aleksandr asked.

'Yes but what about Irina?' Osaka asked.

'Fuck her!' Aleksandr said.

'We can't just leave her here on her own! She's a baby' Osaka said.

'Fine then I'll get one of my mates to look after her' Aleksandr said.

'Who's that? I'm not leaving her with some stranger' Osaka said.

'You know Ivan, he's come over loads of times' Aleksandr said.

'Oh yes, he seems like an okay guy' Osaka said.

'So do you want to go out for dinner?' Aleksandr asked.

'I guess so, but call Ivan now' Osaka said. Aleksandr went out into the hallway where their old phone sat. He dialled Ivan and he said it was okay.

'It's on' Aleksandr smiled.

'Great' Osaka smiled. She was a little uneasy about leaving Irina but she didn't want to make Aleksandr even angrier. He would only blame Irina for her not wanting to go and the last thing she wanted was her getting hurt. The next night Ivan came over at around 6:00pm which was Irina's playtime.

'Okay, she has playtime for half an hour until 6:30pm and she can play with anything she wants to just keep an eye on her, she has bathtime at 6:30pm until around 7:00pm but don't wash her hair tonight, at 7:00pm she has a bit of winding down time so you can read her a story or she has some quiet toys to play with but again keep an eye on her and make sure she stays in the nursery and at 7:30pm it's her bedtime' Osaka said.

'Okay that'll be fine' Ivan said.

'I've written it all down for you, just in case you forget. If there are any emergencys we are going to be at the resturaunt just in town so telephone there and ask for us and if we aren't back by 10:00 she usually wakes up for a feed around that time so everything you need is out on the kitchen table' Osaka smiled.

'Great' Ivan smiled. Osaka went into the living room to put her coat on.

'Could you do me a favour?' Aleksandr asked quietly.

'What's that?' Ivan asked.

'Treat that little bitch as badly as you can, all she's done is ruin my life but don't kill her. She needs to pay for the rest of her life' Aleksandr whispered. Ivan nodded.

'That's what friends are for' He said. Aleksandr nodded. He and Osaka left, leaving Ivan with Irina alone. Ivan got to work immediately. He snatched the toy that Irina was playing with out of her hands. The baby girl looked up at him confused.

'Wa wa?' She said. He slapped her across the face. She looked up at him stunned and then started crying. He pulled her by the hair away from her play mat. He smashed her face repeatedly against the floor making her nose bleed. He punched her in the stomach. She yelped and screamed with every blow. She had another 20 minutes of playtime but he grabbed her by the back of her babygrow and took her into the bathroom. He turned the cold tap on full blast and violently stripped the baby girl naked. When the tub was full to the brim he shoved her in, making her hit her head on the way down, she cried in pain. He shoved her head under the water. Her arms frantically flailed around and he could hear her crying under the water. He lifted her head out. He let her take one breath and then shoved her back under. He picked her up and put her on her knees in the bathtub. He pushed her entire body under the water, pinning her down to the bottom. He sat her up again and filled a jug up with freezing cold water. He tipped it over her head.

'Waaaaaaaa!' Baby Irina cried. She was shaking violently and crying loudly.

'Shut up!' Ivan yelled. He dipped her under the water again. He kept repeating this treatment until 7:00pm then he picked her up and pushed her face down onto her changing mat. He grabbed the dirty nappy that he had ripped off of her earlier and rubbed it all over her face. She screamed. Then he took her outside still dripping wet and naked. He smacked her repeatedly and then took off his belt. He beat her with the belt until she was a bloody mess. She was frightened to death. Then he threw her under a tree in the back garden and left her there. He left the house and went home. Three hours later Osaka and Aleksandr came home.

'That was a lovely meal, thank you' Osaka smiled.

'Anything for my Osaka' Aleksandr smiled. They went into the living room.

'Where is Ivan?' Osaka asked.

'He might have gone home recently' Aleksandr said.

'Yes, Irina's probably in bed, I'll go and check on her' Osaka said. She went out of the room. Aleksandr smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see what Ivan had done to the baby girl. Osaka went into the nursery.

'Where's my little Irina' She whispered, expecting to find her beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly. She put her hands over her mouth when she found an empty cot.

'Where is she!' Osaka cried.

'What?' Aleksandr asked.

'Irina's gone!' Osaka yelled. She frantically looked in the bathroom. The baby bath tub was still filled. Her fears got worse when she saw a small amount of blood on the side of the bath. She started crying and ran into the kitchen. Then her attention was brought to a small whimpering noise outside. She opened the back door and saw baby Irina lying under a tree, stark naked and covered in blood.

'Irina! My baby Irina' Osaka yelled. She quickly scooped the baby up and carried her inside. She didn't know how she was still alive. It was freezing cold outside. She emptied the bath tub and put some warm water in it. She put the baby girl into it carefully. She was still shaking and she winced a little when her body touched the water.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, Mama's here now, she won't leave you alone again' Osaka whispered, gently wiping the cuts on baby Irina. She took her out of the bath and put cream on the worse one's. She dried her thoroughly, put a clean nappy on and a nightime babygrow. She wrapped her in a blanket and took her into the living room.

'You're supposed fucking best friend, did this to our baby girl, I hope you're fucking happy with yourself!' Osaka said, showing him the cuts. She cradled the baby in her arms. The baby girl nuzzled into her mothers warmth, her cold nose touching her mothers chest. She was a little snivelly. Osaka stroked her hair gently.

'I had nothing to do with this' Aleksandr said. Even he was a little surprised at how violently Ivan had been but it didn't change his attitude towards the baby girl. Irina slept on her mothers chest for the rest of the night.


	3. The Third Year

The Third Year

Irina was now 2 years old. She could walk confidently and could talk a little. She could also understand her mother and her mother could partially understand her. Her father only talked to her when he was abusing her. Irina didn't understand why her father hated her so much. The local store had been refurbished and improved a little so Osaka and Aleksandr decided to check it out. Osaka put Irina's coat and boots on for her. She put the hood up to keep her head and ears warm.

'Is that warm enough sweetheart?' Osaka asked.

'Yes' Irina smiled.

'Good girl' Osaka said, she kissed her cheek gently. Aleksandr came in and rolled his eyes.

'Does that really have to come with us?' He yelled. Irina jumped. She was petrified of Aleksandr. Osaka grasped her hand gently to reassure her.

'That is our daughter and yes she does' Osaka said. It was really icy outside to Osaka picked Irina up and carried her to the shop. Aleksandr huffed.

'Can't she walk on her own?' He cried.

'No, she'll slip over and then you will moan about that and that will lead to a beating later on' Osaka said. He shook his head.

'She'll get a beating anyway' He said. Irina recognised the word 'beating' and whimpered. She snuggled into Osaka further. She rubbed her back.

'It's okay sweetheart' Osaka whispered. They arrived at the store. The shelves were stacked to the brim, which was an unusual sight to the Spalko family. Aleksandr walked to another aisle, while Osaka stayed with Irina.

'Oh look Irina sweetie! Chocolate bars! Do you want one?' Osaka asked.

'Yes please Mama' Irina uttered. She was a very quiet child, even though she could almost talk fluently. She was very frightened all the time.

'Which one would you like gorgeous?' Osaka asked. Irina pointed to one with a pink wrapper.

'That one please Mama' She said. Osaka got it for her and placed it into the small childs hand. She got down to Irina's level and kissed her cheek. They paid for it.

'We'll put this in a bag until we get home okay?' Osaka smiled. Irina nodded.

'Thank you very much Mama' She said.

'Anything for my little girl' Osaka smiled, stroking her hair. Aleksandr bought a newspaper and then they went home. Aleksandr went and sat down with his newspaper in the living room. Osaka took Irina's chocolate bar into the kitchen and cut it up into small pieces for her. She gave it to her in a small plastic bowl.

'Why don't you go in the living room and play with your toys sweetie?' Osaka asked.

'Okay Mama' Irina said. She went into the living room and sat on her playmat. Aleksandr's face was hidden behind the newspaper. Irina picked up a piece of chocolate off of the plate and put it into her mouth. She chewed on it. She had never had chocolate before. Aleksandr heard her chewing. He looked over his newspaper. When he saw what she was doing, he slammed his newspaper down onto the table and walked over to her.

'Irina! What are you doing you stupid bitch?' He yelled in her face. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes. She started shaking slightly.

'I-I-I Mama bought me a chocolate bar' She stuttered. He belted her across the face. She yelped loudly.

'You know you're not allowed to have treats! You don't fucking deserve them! Why do you always disobey me?' He screamed at her.

'Mama said it was okay' Irina uttered. He belted her across the face again. She yelped again.

'I'm sorry' She uttered. He snatched the plate from her hand and took it into the kitchen.

'What is going on in there?' Osaka asked.

'That little bitch had a plate of chocolate' Aleksandr said.

'Give it back to her!' Osaka yelled.

'No! I've told you not to give her treats! She's stupid and ugly and worthless! She doesn't deserve anything!' Aleksandr yelled. Irina felt rather hurt, causing tears to fall down her face.

'The only thing she doesn't deserve is your abuse!' Osaka yelled.

'It's not abuse! I'm teaching her a lesson!' Aleksandr cried.

'Why? What lesson is that?' Osaka yelled.

'She needs to know that she is nothing and she always will be nothing' Aleksandr said. Osaka took the plate of chocolate off of him and gave it back to Irina. She picked the little girl up and took her over to the sofa. She sat her on her lap.

'Don't listen to him sweetie, you're beautiful in every single way and you deserve all of the treats and happiness in the world. I love you' Osaka whispered. She kissed Irina's cheek.

'I love you too Mama' Irina uttered. Osaka wiped her tears.

'Don't cry sweetheart, Mama doesn't like seeing you upset' Osaka smiled.

'Sorry Mama' Irina said.

'You don't have to say sorry gorgeous' Osaka smiled. She turned her round to face her.

'Why don't we bring some of your teddies in here and you can have a tea party' Osaka said.

'Yes!' Irina cried excitedly. Osaka laughed.

'Okay then' She smiled. She took Irina with her to get some teddies and then she sat Irina back on her playmat and gave her, her teaset. Osaka sat on the sofa and read a magazine while Aleksandr came back in and read his newspaper. Irina reached into her teaset and rummaged around. It made a loud noise.

'What the fuck is she doing now?' Aleksandr yelled. Irina jumped and quickly went to put the teaset away.

'She's having a tea party, leave her alone' Osaka said. Irina sat back down on her playmat and looked around the room. She didn't know if she was allowed to play or not.

'You can carry on sweetie' Osaka smiled. Irina got it back out and put some plates on the floor. She got some plastic knives, forks and spoons and laid them out neatly. Then she got some teacups out and put one on each plate gently. She got a teapot out and pretended to pour some tea into two cups. She got up and took one over to her mother.

'Oh thank you sweetie, that's very kind' Osaka smiled. Then she took one over to her father. She quietly put it on the table next to him.

'There you go Daddy' Irina whispered. He looked up.

'What did you just do?' He snapped. She jumped.

'She gave you a cup of tea' Osaka said. He looked beside him and then threw the cup and Irina. It hit her on the head. She yelped a little.

'Aleksandr!' Osaka cried. Irina picked it up and ran quickly back over to her tea party.

'Sorry Daddy' Irina uttered.

'Don't call me Daddy!' He yelled. She jumped again. She went back to her game.

'Would you like some tea Mr Bunny?' She asked, talking to one of her teddies.

'Oh for fuck sake! Shut the fuck up!' Aleksandr yelled. He getting up. She cowered away from him.

'Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me' She cried.

'Get away from her now!' Osaka yelled. For once, he did as he was told and sat back down in the chair. Irina was terrified. She quickly packed everything up and put the teaset back into her toybox. Then she ran into her room with her teddies.

'She can't even play without you yelling at her all the time!' Osaka cried. She would never be able to play properly.


	4. The Fourth Year

The Fourth Year

Irina was three and starting pre-school. She could talk almost confidently but obviously had trouble with pronouncing certain words. Osaka helped her put on her favourite dress and brush her hair. She didn't need to pack any lunch as the pre-school gave out free lunch. Irina was very excited.

'Mama, are there lot's of big children there?' She asked.

'Only children your age or a year older will be there sweetie' Osaka smiled.

'Oh good' Irina said.

'Why?' Osaka asked.

'I don't like big children' Irina said.

'Why's that?' Osaka asked.

'They're scary' Irina said.

'You'll be a big girl soon' Osaka smiled, kissing her cheek.

'Will I?' Irina asked.

'Yes, and I expect the little children will be afraid of you' Osaka said.

'Oh, I don't want to scare anyone' Irina said.

'You're such a kind little girl aren't you?' Osaka laughed, hugging her daughter.

'I hope I am' irina smiled.

'One day, you will have a wondeful husband and lot's of beautiful children' Osaka said.

'I will?' Irina asked, looking intrigued.

'For sure, now are you ready to go?' Osaka asked. Irina nodded. The pre-school was fifteen minutes away from their house. The pre-school had a nursery as well which took children aged 2 months to 3 years old but Osaka hadn't wanted Irina to go. Aleksandr had wanted her to but Osaka said that as Irina was going to be her only child, she wanted to spend quality time with her and let her have her own routine but now she was older she could break out of it and meet new children her own age. Occassionally she would play with Osaka's friends children but that was about it. Osaka grasped Irina's hand as they crossed the road that led to the pre-school.

'Are you excited sweetheart?' Osaka asked.

'Yes' Irina smiled. They arrived and entered the building. A woman greeted them at the entrance.

'Hello my name is Marina, I am the pre-school leader, what's your name?' The woman smiled.

'Irina' Irina smiled.

'What a pretty name, would you like to come through to the pre-school?' Marina asked.

'Yes please' Osaka smiled. Marina led them through to a large room with around thirty children in it. There were book shelves, messy areas and every toy Irina could think of.

'Wow!' She cried, excitedly.

'Do you like it?' Marina asked.

'Yes!' Irina smiled. Osaka bent down, kissed and hugged Irina.

'Be a good girl sweetie' Osaka smiled.

'I will Mama' Irina smiled.

'I'll see you later' Osaka said. Irina nodded and waved goodbye. Then Marina led her over to the play area and left her to her own devices. Irina sat down in a corner like she did at home and looked at all of the children playing with the toys. She was slightly scared now. What if they didn't like her? She saw a toy that she liked the look of and got up to go and play with it. As she walked over someone else grabbed it.

'Can I play too?' Irina asked.

'No, go away' The girl who had grabbed it said.

'Oh, okay' Irina said, looking down rather dissappointed. She walked back over to the corner she had been sitting in and sat back down. She looked around for someone else to play with. She desperately wanted to make a new friend. She saw another girl sitting on her own. She went over.

'Hello, can I play with you?' Irina asked.

'If you want to' The girl said.

'Thank you, what's your name?' Irina asked, delighted.

'Natalia, you?' The girl asked.

'Irina, would you like to be my friend?' Irina asked. Natalia smiled.

'Yes, I'd love that, we can be best friends' She beamed.

'Yes! I've always wanted a best friend' Irina smiled.

'Same! We will have a lot of fun together!' Natalia smiled. It was snacktime.

'Come on everyone! Gather around the table!' Marina called to everyone.

'Would you like to sit next to me?' Natalia asked.

'Yes please' Irina smiled. They sat on two chairs and waited to be given some fruit.

'Who's that girl?' One of the other children asked, pointing to Irina. She looked up.

'That's Irina, she's new here' Marina smiled.

'I don't like her' The boy said.

'Now Dimi, you don't know her' Marina said.

'I don't want her sitting there, she shouldn't be allowed to have a snack' Dimi whined. Irina looked down as a tear ran down her face.

'I'm sorry, I thought I was allowed to have a snack' She uttered. Marina went over to her.

'You are allowed a snack sweetie, don't listen to him. Would you like to sit on my lap?' She asked. Irina nodded.

'Yes please' She uttered.

'Okay sweetie' Marina smiled, lifting her up and sitting her onto her lap.

'Your a light little thing aren't you' She smiled. Irina nodded. She was given a snack and then they went over to have free play.

'Are you okay now Irina?' Natalia asked.

'Yes thank you' Irina smiled. Someone apart from her mother actually cared about her for a change.


	5. The Fifth Year

The Fifth Year

Irina was four and could talk incredibly well. She was very literate and always spoke politely. Some would say she sounded older than she was. She was helping Osaka make a cake.

'Irina?' Osaka asked.

'Yes Mama' Irina said, helping her mix the cake mixture.

'Would you like to have Natalia over for tea today?' Osaka asked. Irina's eyes lit up.

'May I?' She cried.

'Of course, why don't we ring her Mama now?' Osaka smiled. She ruffled Irina's hair and went into the hallway to phone Natalia's mother. Natalia's mother said it was okay and she was due to come over at 3:00pm. It was 2:30pm so they only had half an hour. Irina's father had a new job in an office in town so he was out of the house until 6:00pm. Irina was happy about this, as it meant she didn't have so many beatings. Osaka tried to stop it every time but most of the time she had to endure it as Irina only got hurt more when she tried to intervene. She couldn't leave Aleksandr as he was earning all of the money and it would be even worse for Irina if she did.

'Mama's going to put the cake in the oven now so why don't you go into your room and get some toys out for you and Natalia to play with?' Osaka asked.

'Okay Mama' Irina smiled. Osaka bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'You're a good girl, aren't you?' She grinned.

'I hope so' Irina said. Then she dissappeared into her room. She went into her toybox and pulled out her favourite tea set. Natalia usually liked helping her get it out so she just left it on the floor in the wicker basket. She got out some teddies and put them in a circle around where they were going to have the tea party. She always kept her room tidy. Natalia arrived half an hour later. Osaka let her in and sent her into Irina's bedroom.

'Hello Irina' Natalia smiled.

'Hello Natalia, I've got some toys out for us, do you want to have a tea party?' Irina asked.

'Yes please, can I help lay everything out?' Natalia asked.

'Yes, I didn't put them out so you could do it, I know you love it' Irina smiled.

'I do' Natalia smiled. She lay everything out and they proceeded to have a tea party. Irina poured everyone a cup of tea while Natalia gave out imaginary cakes.

'My Mama and I baked a cake earlier for after tea' Irina said.

'Oh wow, that sounds nice!' Natalia said. They were talking in posh voices on purpose. They always did that when they were having a tea party. Meanwhile, Osaka went and got some drinks for them both. She walked down the hallway to the shut bedroom door of Irina's bedroom. She stopped and listened as she heard them having an interesting conversation.

'Where's your Daddy Irina?' Natalia asked.

'He's a work' Irina said.

'My Daddy goes to work too sometimes but he likes to work at night so that he can spend time with me in the day' Natalia said.

'What do you do?' Irina asked.

'Well, the other day he took me and Mama to the zoo and he's taken me to the park and the duckpond and he even took me out for dinner one day' Natalia grinned.

'That sounds like fun' Irina said.

'It is, don't you ever go out with your Daddy?' Natalia asked.

'No' Irina said.

'Why not?' Natalia asked.

'My Daddy doesn't love me' Irina said. Osaka put her hand over her mouth and listened more.

'That can't be true' Natalia said.

'He tells me all the time, he says he doesn't want me or love me and he says he wishes I wasn't born and he certainly doesn't want to spend time with me ever' Irina said.

'That's horrible! My Daddy would never say that to me!' Natalia said, visibly shocked. A tear ran down Osaka's face. She loved Irina so much and hated to hear her talking like that about herself. She quickly wiped the tears away and walked in.

'Hello Mama' Irina smiled.

'Hello darling, I've brought you some drinks' Osaka smiled.

'Oh thank you' Irina smiled.

'Thank you Mrs Spalko' Natalia smiled.

'That's okay girls' Osaka smiled. She bent down and gave Irina a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

'Mama loves you very much sweetie' Osaka whispered in her ear.

'I love you very much too Mama' Irina whispered back. Osaka went back out into the kitchen. An hour after Natalia had gone home, Aleksandr came back.

'Osaka I'm home!' He called down the hallway.

'Hello' Osaka said. Irina was still sat playing in her room. Aleksandr noticed this and immediately saw an oppurtunity to ruin her happiness. He walked in slowly and intimidatingly. Irina looked up slowly and terror entered her eyes as she saw who it was.

'What do you think you're doing?' Aleksandr yelled.

'I-I-I'm playing with my toys' Irina uttered, shaking a little. He belted her across the face.

'How dare you be so sarcastic' He yelled at her. She yelped loudly.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to upset you' She uttered, backing away slowly. He grabbed her violently by the arm and shoved her up against the wall.

'You upset me the day you were born, look at you, you ugly little bitch, no one will ever love you or want you' He yelled. Hurt filled her eyes as a tear ran down her face.

'I-I-I'm sorry' She uttered.

'Don't let me ever, ever see you playing with your toys again!' He yelled, shaking her violently with every word. She nodded slowly.

'Now put them away!' He yelled, throwing her to the ground. She yelped as she hit the floor. She bumped her head on the way down. He left the room. She quickly put all of the toys away and then realised that she was bleeding on her head. She was so scared of Aleksandr. Osaka came down the hallway with a basket of clean washing to put away in Irina's room.

'Oh my god sweetie!' She cried, noticing the blood on her head. She put the washing on the bed and went over to Irina.

'Mama!' Irina cried, wrapping her arms around Osaka.

'What happened?' Osaka asked, quickly wiping the blood from her head with a hankerchief.

'Daddy threw me on the floor' Irina uttered shakily.

'Oh gorgeous, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear him' Osaka said. She kissed Irina's forehead and held her close until she calmed down.

'Mama's going to put this washing into your wardrobe okay?' Osaka smiled.

'Okay' Irina nodded, calming down. Osaka kissed her on the cheek and started to put the clothes away.

'Why aren't you playing with your toys sweetheart?' Osaka asked.

'Oh, Daddy told me that I'm not allowed to play with them and he asked me to put them away' Irina said.

'Darling don't listen to him, you can play with your toys if you want to' Osaka smiled.

'I don't want Daddy to hurt me though' Irina whispered, looking down. Osaka was at a loss. The poor girl couldn't win.


	6. The Sixth Year

The Sixth Year

Irina was five. She was starting school that year.

'Mama I'm scared about starting big school' Irina whined.

'You were scared about pre-school sweetheart but you've loved that and you made friends with Natalia there' Osaka smiled, packing Irina's lunch.

'I guess so, but Natalias not going to be there' Irina said. Natalia had moved away at the beginning of the year.

'I know but you will probably make lots of new friends there' Osaka said.

'I hope so, I would really like to have lot's of nice friends' Irina said.

'You will, who wouldn't want you as a friend' Osaka smiled.

'Daddy doesn't want me as a friend' Irina said, looking down. Osakas smile faded.

'Yes well, Daddy can be a very nasty person sometimes' Osaka said, ruffling Irina's hair.

'Yes but I still love him' Irina said.

'That's good to hear gorgeous, you're so kind and forgiving' Osaka smiled. She packed Irina's bag and then they walked to the school gate.

'I'll see you later Irina' Osaka smiled, kissing her.

'Okay Mama' Irina said.

'Have lot's of fun now' Osaka called.

'I will Mama' Irina smiled, waving. A teacher came over to escort her into the school. She took her to a small room at the end of a corridor.

'My name is Mrs Volgord and this will be your classroom, you are in my class' The teacher smiled.

'I like this room' Irina said.

'That's good, the other children will come in here soon, they are out in the playground, you can sit in here' Mrs Volgord said.

'Okay' Irina said. She sat down at a nearby table. The other children came running in a few minutes later. They were new to the class too. Some of them sat on Irina's table.

'What's your name?' One of them asked.

'Irina Spalko, what about yours?' Irina asked.

'Svetlana, do you know what we're learning today?' The girl asked.

'No, do you?' Irina asked. She shook her head.

'I think we'll learn to count today' Irina said.

'What makes you think so?' Svetlana asked.

'I don't know, I just think so' Irina said.

'Okay children! Today we are all going to learn how to count' Mrs Volgord called.

'That's strange' Svetlana said.

'I know' Irina said.

'You're weird, I don't want to sit on this table any more' Svetlana said. She moved to a different table and the other children on Irina's table moved as well. Irina looked around. She was alone.

'Why have you all moved?' Mrs Volgord asked.

'That girl is really strange, she's scaring us' Svetlana said.

'What did you do Irina?' Mrs Volgord asked.

'N-N-Nothing, I-I-I...' She was too scared to speak.

'You what?' Mrs Volgord asked.

'She knew that we were going to learn to count before you told us' Svetlana said.

'Don't be so foolish, how could she have known?' Mrs Volgord asked.

'My Mama says that people who know things before other people are witches' A child said from another table.

'I-I-I'm not a witch' Irina said.

'Irina, go and sit in the corner, I will deal with you in a minute' Mrs Volgord said. Irina's eyes filled with terror and hurt as she got up and slowly walked over to the corner. She sat down as a tear ran down her face. She didn't understand. Mrs Volgord came over a moment later. Irina started shaking. She thought she was in for a beating as when her father said that he was going to deal with her, it usually meant a good slap.

'What happened Irina?' Mrs Volgord asked.

'I-I-I just said that I thought we were going to learn how to count...' She told Mrs Volgord what had happened.

'I see, well I'm going to have to tell your mother about this, I don't want it to happen again' Mrs Volgord said.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I just knew' Irina said.

'I will not have witchcraft being used in my classroom' Mrs Volgord said.

'I-I wasn't using w-' She was cut off.

'That's enough, you must sit here for the whole day, you are not to move or join in with any of the games or activities or go out to play' Mrs Volgord said.

'O-Okay' Irina uttered, looking down. When Mrs Volgord had walked away she started to cry. She hadn't done anything wrong. When it was home time Osaka came to collect Irina. She had been crying all day. She ran into her mothers arms.

'What's the matter Irina?' Osaka asked, kissing her. Mrs Volgord told her what had happened.

'Witchcraft? Are you mad? She freaking five years old, why the hell would she even want to perform it let alone know how to do it? And how dare you punish her like that, she has as many rights as the other children have to play and learn and be happy at school. You should be ashamed of yourself' Osaka yelled. She walked out with Irina in her arms.


	7. The Seventh Year

The Seventh Year

Irina was six. She was going to be starting her second year at school in September. She hated school. Ever since the first day when she'd accidently predicted the lesson, she had been shunned and abused by the teachers and children. It wasn't just teachers or children in her class either. It was the whole school. The rumours and accusations had spread and she was known as the weird little witch. She was sat in the playground one day. She sat alone on the same bench every day. Children would come over and taunt her. It was the last day of school before the summer break so she was happy. When the bell rang for home time she felt a sense of relief until she remembered that Aleksandr had the six weeks off as well. Osaka was waiting at the gate for her.

'Hello sweetie' She called.

'Hello Mama!' Irina beamed.

'I can't believe it's the end of your first year at school already!' Osaka said.

'I know, it's gone very quickly' Irina said. They walked home. Aleksandr had finished early.

'Do you want to help Mama bake a cake to celebrate the end of the school year?' Osaka asked. Irina's eyes lit up.

'Yes please!' She cried, excitedly jumping up and down.

'Okay then' Osaka smiled, stroking her hair. They went into the kitchen and started to make a cake. Irina helped measure and mix the ingredients.

'We're having soup for tea aren't we Mama' Irina said.

'What? How did you know that?' Osaka asked.

'Didn't you tell me?' Irina asked.

'No, I didn't. Irina how on earth did you know what we are having for tea before I've told you?' Osaka asked, looking concerned.

'I don't know, the thought just came to me' Irina said, not thinking anything of it.

'I think I'd better take you to the doctors' Osaka said.

'Why?' Irina asked.

'It's not normal to know about things like this' Osaka said. She put the cake in the oven.

'Aleksandr!' She called.

'Yes?' Aleksandr called back.

'Watch the cake while I take Irina to the doctors please' Osaka said. Then she grabbed Irina's hand and walked her to the doctors. They were allowed in straight away.

'What's the matter?' The doctor asked.

'My daughter seems to know things before anyone else' Osaka said.

'What? That's nonsense' The doctor scoffed.

'Really? Irina, tell him his wifes name' Osaka said.

'Petrova' Irina said.

'What? H-How does she know that?' The doctor asked, open mouthed.

'Because there is something wrong with her head, is there anything you can do?' Osaka asked.

'No, this is the work of a priest, you should go an see him' The doctor said.

'Okay, I will go and see him now, come on Irina' Osaka said. They walked to the priests house.

'What on earth is the matter?' The priest asked. Osaka once again explained everything.

'She is a witch! She must be punished!' The priest cried.

'I'm not a witch!' Irina cried, her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the taunts that her fellow pupils called her.

'She is not a witch! I am not punishing her!' Osaka cried.

'Get her out of here! I will not have witches in my church!' The priest yelled. Osaka took Irina home. Irina started to cry.

'Mama, is it true what he said? Am I a witch?' She choked.

'No sweetheart, he's just too superstitious for his own good, this is probably just a phase you are going through, don't think anymore of it' Osaka said.

'Okay Mama' Irina said.

'Now, I expect that cake is done!' Osaka smiled.

'Yes!' Irina cried, cheering up. They got the cake out.

'We will have a piece after tea' Osaka said, dishing some soup up for them all. Aleksandr came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Irina did the same.

'Does that ugly little bitch have to eat with us?' Aleksandr asked. Irina looked down, hurt. She went to get up and go away.

'Irina stay where you are, yes she does because she is our daughter' Osaka said.

'Ugh, don't remind me, just seeing her face is painful enough' Aleksandr said.

'I-I-I'm sorry' Irina uttered.

'You have nothing to apologize for, now eat up' Osaka smiled, passing her some soup. And the family tucked into their tea without another thought about Irina's abilities.


	8. The Eighth Year

The Eighth Year

Irina was now eight. Osaka had been thinking about an idea. She was going to force Aleksandr to take Irina out for the day so that he could spend some time with her and maybe even learn to love her. She got out of bed and went to make breakfast. She would give Aleksandr the money for anything that needed to be paid for as it was her idea. She thought this could be a turning point. Irina came out.

'Hello my beautiful Irina' Osaka smiled, kissing her cheek.

'Hello Mama' Irina smiled. She wasn't going to tell Irina about the day out until she'd spoken to Aleksandr about it because she didn't want to get her excited if she was going to be let down. She gave Irina some breakfast and then went into Aleksandr who was sitting in the bedroom.

'Aleksandr?' Osaka said.

'Yes' He said.

'I want you to take Irina out for the day and spend some time with her, you never do and-' He cut her off.

'No way, there's a reason I don't spend time with her and that's mainly because I don't like the bitch and I don't want to associate myself with her' Aleksandr said.

'This is our daughter you're talking about' Osaka said.

'I am perfectly aware of that' Aleksandr said.

'Aleksandr! If you don't want to do it for her, do it for me, I love her and she needs her Daddy sometimes, she says things that break my heart, she's always asking me why her Daddy doesn't love her and she gets really hurt' Osaka said.

'If you really insist then I'll do it but I don't think it will achieve anything at all' Aleksandr said.

'Thank you, she will really enjoy spending some time with her Daddy' Osaka smiled.

'Where do you want me to take her?' Aleksandr asked.

'I've got the whole day planned, first you will go to the park and feed the ducks with her, then you will take her to the cafe and get her some lunch, then you will take her to the clothes shop and let her choose an outfit' Osaka smiled.

'Oh great' Aleksandr said sarcastically.

'I'm going to tell Irina about it' Osaka said. She went out into the kitchen where Irina was sat eating breakfast.

'Irina darling?' Osaka said.

'Yes Mama' Irina said.

'Daddy is going to take you out for the day...' Osaka explained everything to her. Irina looked absolutely terrified.

'I'm scared of Daddy' Irina said.

'I know sweetheart but he's going to treat you nicely today and hopefully this will make him want to do more with you' Osaka smiled, gently stroking Irina's hair.

'Okay then, I'll go and get ready' Irina said.

'Good girl' Osaka smiled. Irina got ready and she and Aleksandr set off. They walked to the park to feed the ducks in silence. There was a bench by the side of the duckpond so they sat down there.

'May I have some bread please Daddy?' Irina asked. He turned and scowled at her. Then he slapped her hard across the face. She yelped and looked up at him shocked.

'No you ugly little bitch, if you think I actually want to spend time with you then you are wrong! I'm only doing it because your mother wants me to, you are ugly, stupid and worthless, I will never love you or want you, no one will, just remember that you stupid cow' Aleksandr yelled. He had never seen her look so hurt or terrified. She was rubbing her sore cheek.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry' She managed to utter shakily. She watched as he threw bread to the ducks.

'What the hell are you looking at?' He yelled, making her jump and cower away.

'I-I-I w-w-was j-j-just watching you feed the ducks' Irina stammered. He slapped her again. She yelped.

'How dare you!' He yelled.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you' She uttered. He went back to feeding the ducks. She looked down. He noticed a tear run down her face. She was huddled up, shivering. She was so frightened and cold. Aleksandr finished feeding the ducks and they went to the cafe. Irina didn't think she'd be allowed any lunch now. They sat at a table and a waiter came over.

'Can I take your order?' He asked. Aleksandr ordered.

'And what would you like young lady?' The waiter asked Irina. Irina looked up. She didn't know what to say.

'She's not having anything' Aleksandr said.

'Oh okay, your order will be here shortly' The waiter said. Irina looked back down again. Another tear ran down. She turned her head to look out of the window and spotted another father and daughter on another table in the cafe. They were laughing and joking and he was affectionate towards her. She was eating an ice cream. Aleksandr eyed her. Irina turned back around and her eyes filled with terror as she noticed Aleksandr staring at her.

'What are you doing?' He asked, calmly for once.

'I-I-I was just looking at those people over there' Irina uttered. He refrained from hitting her.

'Why?' He asked.

'I-I-I don't know' She uttered.

'Well stop it now' Aleksandr said, kicking her under the table. She winced in pain.

'I-I-I'm sorry' She uttered. The waiter came over with Aleksandr's lunch and a box of sweets.

'Here's you're lunch sir and would you like a sweet girlie?' The waiter asked Irina. She looked up again.

'May I?' She asked.

'No she can't!' Aleksandr said.

'Sir, I've noticed the way you've been treating her, that's no way to treat a little girl let alone your own daughter, I know it's not my business but I can hear her stomach rumbling now, she's hungry' The waiter said.

'Well guess what, I don't care about her, now go away' Aleksandr said. The waiter shook his head and walked away.

'Look what a scene you've caused you stupid bitch!' Aleksandr said, through clenched teeth.

'I-I'm sorry' Irina uttered. He finished his lunch and they went to the clothes shop.

'I'm not going to get you anything so you can fuck off over there and look at the childrens clothes' Aleksandr yelled. Irina nodded and went over to the childrens clothes. She looked around the aisles, then she spotted a beautiful dress at the end of one aisle. She went over to it, not thinking. She touched it gently open mouthed. She'd never seen anything so wonderful. It was a blue long sleeved dress with blue and silver jewels encrusted around the neckline and cuffs. She longed for it so badly but she knew that her father would never let her have it. She took it off of the shelf daringly to get a closer look.

'Oh wow' She whispered to herself. Aleksandr had been watching from behind. She put the dress back on the hanger and went to carry on browsing when she noticed him. Her beautiful blue eyes widened in terror.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I was just looking, I-I wasn't going to ask for it' Irina stuttered, backing away into a corner. He belted her across the face. She yelped loudly.

'How dare you! Get out! You can walk home by yourself now!' He yelled, causing some people to look over. She quickly ran out of the shop and started to walk home. She was frightened but she knew the way. Her face was so sore and she had a cut and a bruise on her cheek where he had hit her so many times in the same place. She managed to get home eventually by herself.

'Hello dar-, Oh my god! What happened to you?' Osaka cried, wrapping a blanket around the shivering little girl and taking her into the living room. Irina told her everything and Osaka put some ointment onto Irina's face to help it get better.

'I'm sorry darling, Mama won't let it happen again beautiful' Osaka said, cradling the girl in her arms. But could she stop it? No.


	9. The Ninth Year

The Ninth Year

Irina was now eight. She was sat in her room looking out of the window. There was a party going on next door. It was someone in her classes party and everyone was invited except her. She longed to go. She had never been to a party before, or even had a party of her own. Not because she wasn't allowed but because their relatives lived too far away and she didn't have any friends to come. There was a big table in the garden and there was music playing and lots of dancing. They were also having a sleepover that night as well. The only reason Irina knew all of this was because Eleena (the girl who was having the party) had made a big thing of announcing it to the school in assembly. She had even specifically said in front of everyone that Irina was the only person not invited. Osaka came in.

'I heard there's a party going on next door, apparently everyone in your school is invited' Osaka said.

'Yes' Irina said.

'Then why aren't you going?' Osaka asked.

'Because I'm not invited' Irina said.

'Why not? Is there anyone else not invited?' Osaka asked.

'No just me, nobody likes me Mama' Irina said.

'That can't be true! You're a lovely girl! I tell you what, get into that nice party dress you have, I'll quickly run to the store and buy a present and you can go to the party' Osaka said. Irina looked up.

'But she doesn't want me there' Irina said.

'Nonsense, come on get going' Osaka said. Irina did as she was told and Osaka ran to the store. When she was back they wrapped up the present and Irina walked next door. She timidly knocked on the door. A moment later Eleena's mother opened the door.

'Hello dear, don't you look beautiful! And I see you've brought a present' Eleena's mother blurted.

'Thank you, I-I-I'm not sure whether I'm invited or not' Irina uttered.

'Of course you're invited, the whole school is invited, even the teachers' Eleena's mother smiled.

'Really?' Irina asked.

'Yes! Come on in' Eleena's mother beamed. Irina's eyes lit up as she went in. She was finally getting to go to a real party.

'Thank you' She said.

'You're welcome, everyone's out in the garden' Eleena's mother smiled.

'Okay' Irina smiled. She went out into the garden.

'Help yourself to food and there's a sleepover as well as I'm sure you've heard' Eleena's mother said.

'Okay, thank you very much' Irina smiled. She decided to go and see what was on the food table. It all looked very nice so she grabbed a plate like everyone else had and put some food on it. She suddenly felt someone grab her.

'What the hell are you doing here? I told you, you weren't invited!' Eleena yelled.

'I-I-I know but your mother said I could come and join in, a-and I brought you a present' Irina uttered, putting the food down. Eleena slapped her across the face. She yelped.

'Get out! Now!' Eleena yelled. Irina quickly went back into the house.

'Where are you going?' Eleena's mother asked.

'I-I've got to go, Eleena doesn't want me here' Irina said.

'What? Why?' Eleena's mother asked.

'She doesn't like me, she told me that everyone in the school was invited apart from me' Irina said.

'Wait a minute, what's your name?' Eleena's mother asked.

'Irina Spalko' Irina said.

'What?' Eleena's mother yelled. Irina jumped and backed away as her eyes filled with terror.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I'm going now' Irina stuttered.

'Get out!' Eleena's mother yelled. Irina quickly ran home.

'You're back early' Osaka said.

'Yes, they sent me away' Irina said, as a tear ran down her face.

'Oh sweetheart, don't cry' Osaka said.

'I'm sorry Mama' Irina uttered.

'It's okay baby, I tell you what, why don't you have a party of your own?' Osaka asked.

'I would really like to but no one would come' Irina uttered.

'We could get some family to come down' Osaka said.

'Really? But I wouldn't want to trouble them, just to come down for my birthday' Irina uttered.

'They'd love to come and see you!' Osaka said.

'I'd really love to have a party' Irina said.

'Then it's all set, I'll call our family tomorrow' Osaka smiled.

'Okay, do you mind if I go and sit outside?' Irina asked.

'No of course not sweetheart' Osaka smiled, kissing her cheek. Irina got up and sat outside on the top step. She kept having strange thoughts. She knew things were going to happen before anyone else did. She heard peoples thoughts all the time. It frightened her. She just wanted to understand the world. A small rat scurried from beneath the house. She quickly got ahold of it and sliced it open. She wanted to know how the world worked and the only way she could do that was by learning. Her teachers wouldn't teach her so she decided to teach herself. This rat was the perfect oppurtunity. She spent a whole hour exploring the dead rat and it seemed that she had a connection with it. Although it sounded strange, she had felt it die in her head. Osaka came out.

'Irina dinners re-' She was cut off when she saw what Irina was doing.

'Irina! What the hell are you doing?' Osaka yelled. Irina jumped. Her mother had never shouted at her before.

'I-I just want to learn about whats happening in my head' Irina uttered.

'Come in now! How is killing an innocent creature helping you learn about whats happening in your head?' Osaka yelled.

'I-I wanted to know if I have a connection with it and I do, I felt it die in my head' Irina blurted out. This was the final straw for Osaka. It was then that she finally decided that her daughter was a witch. She slapped her across the face. Irina yelped and looked up at her mother terrified. She cowered away.

'P-p-please don't hurt me Mama, what have I done wrong?' Irina uttered.

'You are a witch! There is no way that I am going to let you have a party now! You are no daughter to me witch!' Osaka yelled. She hit her again. Irina started crying.

'Get to your room now!' Osaka yelled. Irina had lost both of her parents love now.


	10. The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

Irina was nine and her life had got increasingly worse as the days went on. Osaka and her father would beat her every time they saw her, insult her and punish her for no reason. They made her feel worthless and unwanted. She felt like she didn't deserve any love or affection because of the way she was. She would sit in her room all the time looking at the floor. Osaka had taken everything out of her room apart from her bed and wardrobe. She had taken most of her clothes too, leaving her with only three dresses. Children would mock and tease her not only because she wore the same three dresses all the time but because of her abilities too. She didn't know why she existed if her only purpose in life was to inspire hatred and abuse. Why was she this way? How was she this way? So many questions whirled in her head. She hated herself. Osaka walked past the door with some washing. Irina's bedroom door was always open so that they could keep an eye on her. She passed with just one look and Irina thought she was safe until she came back down the hallway without the washing. She came in slowly to intimidate her. Irina looked up slowly as terror filled her eyes.

'W-w-whats wrong Mama?' Irina uttered. She felt a hard slap strike her.

'Don't you dare call me "Mama"! You are no daughter of mine. It's probably all your fault that I can't have anymore children you little witch! It's probably part of your little plan to make our lives hell!' Osaka yelled at the girl.

'P-please, I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen , a-and I didn't make you infertile, I-I-I love you' Irina stuttered. She felt another slap and a punch in the stomach.

'How dare you! You are lying to me! We will never love you or want you so you can stop all of the shitty apologies because they don't mean anything and you don't mean anything! You should be ashamed of yourself for even existing you ugly, worthless, stupid, ridiculous little cow! Your father was right all along! You deserve all of the abuse he has given you! You pulled the wool over my eyes! You made me think that you were innocent when the whole time, you were a witch! Evil! Calculated! I hate you, we hate you!' Osaka screamed. Hurt filled Irina's eyes.

'I-I-I'm sorry' Irina whispered. Osaka slapped her again.

'Well that's not good enough!' She yelled. Then she left. Finally leaving Irina alone. She let the tears flow. She tried not to cry in front of her parents as they would beat her and mock her.

'I'm so stupid and ugly' She whispered to herself. School was no better. She walked to school by herself and would often get bullied and sometimes even attacked if she came across anyone from her school. Usually she enjoyed the walk when there wasn't anyone around. She collected any coins she found on the floor and would put them in a jar. Her mother wouldn't pay for any lunch, trips or other school activities so she would collect the coins to possibly pay for something in the future. She would take the jar in her bag so that she could go in the shop and see if she could get any lunch. On this particular day she was in the shop counting her money. The staff often watched her, not because she was suspicious but mostly because they felt sorry for her. They would watch her every day counting her money and looking around the store, then they would see the dissappointment in her eyes as she discovered that she didnt have enough money and left. Yet again she discovered that she didn't have enough for anything. She usually only found coins now and again so she didn't have many. She looked down dissappointed as she knew that she wasn't going to get any lunch.

'Excuse me' She heard one of the staff say. She jumped and looked up. He started to walk towards her. Terror filled her eyes and she backed away slowly.

'Hey, I'm not going to hurt you' He said softly. She relaxed a little when she heard the kindness in his voice.

'I-I-I'm sorry' She stammered.

'There's no need to apologize, you don't have to be frightened' He said.

'Oh okay' Irina said quietly.

'I see you in here every school day and you do the same thing every day, what do you come in here for?' He asked.

'Oh, I-I d-don't come in to steal or anything, I-I-' He cut her off.

'No, no I know you don't, I was just wondering out of interest' He said.

'I-I come in here to see if I c-can buy some lunch with the coins I collect on the street, my Mama and Daddy... they don't buy me anything so I have to buy it all myself or go without so I try to buy lunch because I get really hungry at school and there's no guarantee that I'll be allowed tea later on' She blurted out.

'What do you mean? Do your parents mistreat you?' He asked.

'Oh, I've said too much, I'll go now' She said.

'No don't go, do you have any friends?' He asked.

'No, I-I'm a bit of a loner' She said.

'Is that by choice?' He asked. She shook her head.

'Nobody likes me at school' She said.

'Why? You're so pretty and you seem really nice' He said.

'T-they think I'm a witch' She said.

'Are you?' He asked.

'No, of course not' She said.

'Hey, do you want someone to talk to?' He asked.

'I would like that but who would want to talk to me?' She asked.

'I would, I think you need someone to confide in sometimes. I know I don't know you and it may seem kind of weird but I see you every day and you seem so lonely and sad all the time and I just want to see you happy' He said.

'Thank you, I would really like to talk to you' She said.

'Because I work here, I get a discount on food and stuff so I could give you some lunch to take to school as well' He said.

'Really? Oh thank you so much!' She said, but then the smile faded.

'What's the matter?' He asked.

'I-I don't have any money or anything to give in return' She said.

'Yes you do, your company' He said.

'Really? That's all you want?' She asked.

'Of course! What's your name?' He asked.

'Irina, Irina Spalko' She said.

'What a lovely name! My name is Alexai, nice to meet you Irina' He said.

'Nice to meet you too' She said.

'How old are you Irina?' Alexai asked.

'Nine, how about you?' She asked.

'I'm fourteen, my Dad is the manager here so that's why I work here, what time does your school start?' He asked.

'8:30' She said.

'It's only 8:00 so we're okay, do you want to come through to the back?' He asked.

'Sure' She said. He took her through to the office at the back.

'My Dad won't be here until 9:00, he likes me to open up early' Alexai said.

'Oh okay, will he mind me being here?' She asked.

'No not at all, you can come and visit after school if you want' He said.

'Oh thank you' She said.

'So what do you like to eat Irina?' He asked.

'When?' She asked.

'For lunch' He said.

'Oh, anything really, I've never been a fussy eater' She said.

'Oh good, we sell a meal in a bag so you can have one of them' He said.

'What's in there?' She asked.

'There's two sandwiches, crisps, two cookies and a drink' He said.

'Oh, are you sure you don't mind doing this for me? I feel really bad' She said.

'I'd feel bad if I didn't help you, so don't feel bad' He smiled.

'Thank you' She smiled. She had finally found a friend.

To be continued...


End file.
